Love, Life, and too many Surprises
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Despite living in a world of gods and demons, the people of Nippon- and the gods and demons themselves - certainly have their fair share of cute moments, sad moments, romantic moments, and moments that simply make you wonder what in the world they were thinking. These are those moments. Collection of various oneshots written over time
1. Love is a Fickle Thing

**AN: Nope I don't even know any more. I just got this idea and wrote it on vacation. And I can SWEAR I've seen a comic where Issun said "Hey babe" to Tuskle whilst leaning in her doorframe. And yes I do ship SamikleXTuskle shut up I don't know what I was thinking either.**

* * *

Samikle sighed, glancing up at the figure sitting on the snow-drift covered cliff above him. How desperately he wanted to go up there and tell her his feelings, but he had no idea where to start or how to even use words. He was already tongue-tied, and he was over twenty feet away.

"Hey, Sammie!"

Samikle groaned. He knew that voice, he knew it too well, and despite it now being the voice of a Celestial Envoy, he still did not like it, and he most certainly did not need to hear that voice right now. "…What do you want, and what is with that stupid nickname!?"

The tiny bouncing green ball stopped bouncing for a second, as if he was shrugging. Seeing as he was so tiny, though, Samikle couldn't be sure… "I've been nicknaming everyone since I met Ammy- Amaterasu or Shiranui to you. Like Waka. He's half-baked, half baked prophet, fruitcake, pretty boy-"

"I don't want to know," Samikle cut in suddenly, rubbing his temples. Though he barely knew this "Waka", he honestly thought "pretty boy" was an odd nickname for someone the Poncle apparently hated. Again, Issun stopped bouncing, as if to shrug. "Hey, that one's not my fault. Ammy was the one to suggest I call him that."

Samikle nearly choked. "You must be kidding."

"Hey, I wish I was kidding even more than you wished not to know."

There was an awkward silence that surrounded them for a few moments, before Issun began bouncing and talking again. "Anyway, as to what I want, I just saw you standing here like ya had nothing better to do, with this certain, like, lovesick look and I wanted to see what that was about."

Samikle flushed, grateful that his falcon mask hid his expression. Then again, considering that the Poncle had been able to tell he was lovesick, who knew how safe his mask was… "H-how could y-you tell?"

….Darn that stupid stuttering that suddenly came into his voice. Again, the Poncle stopped bouncing to shrug. "You were staring. You sighed. You looked like a guy in heaven but not quite in heaven yet."

The last part of Issun's statement made no sense, and Samikle ignored it. "…Fine. I will admit, I have some… lady problems…" the Oina tribesman admitted with a sigh. "YES! I KNEW it! …With who?"

Samikle rubbed his temples with his fingers yet again. "…How to put this… Look and see yourself?"

He could only imagine what Issun was thinking as he stopped bouncing, presumably to look up. "…Woah… no way… I mean, I guess you two are both a bit bookish, but… Tuskle? Isn't she a shaman…?"

Samikle glared at the green ball of light. "Yes, I am well aware of who and what she is. It does not mean that I cannot have a crush on her, right?" he queried, growing more annoyed by the second. However, he quickly sobered up again, hanging his head. "But… I have no idea how to tell her- how to even attempt to begin to talk to her, and let her know my feelings…" he admitted, shaking his head. At this admission, Issun started bouncing again with a laugh. "No idea, you say? So, am I to be correct in assuming that you need help in getting the girl?"

Samikle did not understand why, but Issun's glow started to flicker to yellow at the height of his jumps. "Yes," he admitted slowly. Issun continued to bounce. "But you have no idea who to turn to for advice, as someone might look down on you for liking your local shaman, eh?"

Samikle sighed. "No."

Issun had at some point jumped onto his robe and made his way onto the Oina's head. Samikle suddenly realized something… "Wait… you could help, couldn't you?"

He couldn't believe he was asking this question of Issun, of all people, but he had to concede the point that Issun _was_ a lady expert. The glowing green ball on his head jumped, turning yellow. "Bingo! Well, I'm not known from Kamiki Village to Sei'An City to Kusa Village and even to here as a lady's man for nothing?"

Samikle felt worried about the Poncle's mental health now. "…What do I have to do?" he asked, deciding to put this disturbing thought aside. Issun jumped off his head, leaping to the side. Samikle got the sense he was smirking. "Well, you can do some anonymous or old-fashioned way, or you could do something that makes just about any woman simply fawn over you."

"…What's the 'make any woman fawn over you' way?"

Samikle knew Issun was definitely smirking now. "Well, you just go on over to her house, and fling open the door, like you're the MAN."

Issun stopped bouncing and leaned against a rock. "Then, you just lean up against her doorframe and go, 'hey, babe'…"

* * *

Ammy looked down in shock as a green ball of light flew through the air towards her and landed right on her paw. "…Issun…? What the heck just happened…?"

Issun groaned, shaking himself off. "A word of warning to ya, furball. Never, ever, give Samikle 'new-fangled' dating advice."

"….Samikle wanted to figure out how to _date?_" Ammy asked, tone incredulous. Issun groaned again in pain before responding. "Yeah, I'm surprised, too, Ammy. I mean, he's not really the type to be asking; he could've just read about it without needing to ask me and then kick me halfway across Kamui-"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant! I'm surprised that Samikle is actually attempting to _date_ someone! I thought he would be asexual, like my brother!"

To Issun, who could never comprehend how someone could be asexual, he could do nothing else but facepalm.


	2. Emetophobia

**AN: Eheheheheh, This chapter can be explained... Tsukuyomi as a character came about whilst watching Anastasia. I was thinking of doing a parody with Okami and was going to use him as the Grandmother and just have him and Ammy be bro and sis like in legends. I designed him partially on the sword form from Okami, but... He's basically Ammy's brothers from ancient Japanese legends. Now, being god of the moon and opposite my Ammy (who is tomboyish and all that), he has become someone wise, sorta impassive, good at defense... Calmer than his sister. Since he's of the moon, I figured he'd have technology (after all the Moon Tribe invented all that stuff anyways) and somewhere along the line he became a doctor (along with some other things..)**

**And then I found the original legend of Uke-Mochi had him kill her instead of Susano.**

**...Cue me deciding that he is emetophobic (Basically, he's afraid of people throwing up.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsukuyomi was sitting in his "study", reading over another one of his old manuscripts of the Moon Tribe when there was a knock at the door.

He groaned.

He knew that knock.

He knew that this was not going to be good.

A few seconds later, he was opening his front door to admit his overenthusiastic sister, Amaterasu. She was not alone, but she was not with the usual person, either, though Tsukuyomi supposed it was close enough. After all, being held carefully in her arms was Kurow, the exact genetic copy of the man (or, if his sister could have a say, "WOMAN") he usually thought of being with her – Ushiwaka. And Ammy looked worried indeed, wolf ears pressing back against her head.

"Ah, hello, sister. What brings you over here today-"

"Kurow has the stomach flu."

"…" Tsukuyomi restrained every instinct in him not to facepalm. "…Why couldn't you have taken him to Yomigami?"

"Because I trust you more, you have better technology and medicine, and Yomigami has an irrational loathing of the Moon Tribe."

Considering what his people had done and the fact that their corruption ended them, Tsukuyomi nearly contested "irrational", but that might point badly at himself as well. "…Still, you really shouldn't have brought him to me, considering that I'm-"

Ammy cut him off, directing her emerald eyes from him to Kurow, who had now raised his head in curiosity, and back at Tsukuyomi. "Please? You're the only one who can take care of the Moon Tribe!" she pleaded, giving him the puppy eyes. Tsukuyomi took a step back. The only time she gave the puppy eyes was when she wanted food or when the result of whatever she was scheming would somehow lead to his public humiliation. Still, despite being part wolf- most noticeably in his legs and tail- and thus having part credit in inventing those eyes, he knew it would be bad for his health if he resisted. Besides her puppy eyes, his sister was also known as a master of martial arts, and probably knew a hundred different ways to flip him onto his back into the "surrender" pose.

Tsukuyomi was a master of defense and strategy, but even he didn't like THOSE odds… "…I'll… I'll go get my doctor's robe."

With that, he walked off dejectedly, tail hanging limply.

* * *

A few minutes later, he walked into his "clinic", which was just off his "study". Tsukuyomi wondered briefly how many rooms in his house deserved air quotes like that. Ammy was there and had set Kurow on the table, where he had apparently promptly laid down and was currently moaning and groaning and clutching his stomach as if he was going to be sick again. It took all of Tsukuyomi's hidden reserves of strength to remain impassive and calm in the room, let alone not to run screaming out of the office.

Instead, he walked over to the examining table as if there were no problem. "Symptoms?"

"Vomiting."

Tsukuyomi twitched. "…Any other _useful_ symptoms?" he inquired. "Nope, he's just vomiting."

Tsukuyomi let himself facepalm. "….And… What specifically do you want me to do about it?" he muttered. "If he's just vomiting and there are no other symptoms, I can't do a thing about it!"

"…You're a _doctor_. _DOCTOR_ him!"

Tsukuyomi did not bother to tell his sister that that statement made almost absolutely no sense, as the word "doctor" wasn't usually used as a verb… However, he decided to remain silent. Again.

Honestly, there was no telling what might set his sister off….

Instead, he busied himself with taking Kurow's temperature. It was normal, maybe a degree or two high, but judging by his sister's hot-water-bottle tendency and the way she had been snuggling the boy when she came in, Tsukuyomi decided that was her fault. With a sigh, he righted Kurow, moving him from laying down to sitting down, and slipped his hands under the boy's shirt to feel his stomach to make sure nothing felt odd and that the boy's stomach did not hurt any longer.

The reaction was almost immediate. Kurow removed his hands from his mouth and began to giggle- and then to groan and moan – and finally to retch.

All over Tsukuyomi's robes.

Tsukuyomi had pulled his hands away from the boy's stomach with the groaning and moaning, but he was too late to escape his fate. Amaterasu's laughter came out as a roar, her hand slapping her knee as she collapsed to the ground and started rolling around, laughing so hard she cried. Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi was still standing where the incident had happened, his arms spread out to his sides, stuff dripping from him. His face went into shadow, his breathing became labored, and there was a hint of a growl in his tone…

"…Sorry, dude…" Kurow said in a small voice.

Tsukuyomi sucked in a breath, counted to ten, then to a hundred, and Amaterasu wondered if it was a bad sign that his face was turning blue. "…Thank goodness I was not wearing my favorite robe under this."

Still feeling disgraced and humiliated, he started to trudge off. "…I am going to change now… And possibly be sick myself… Amaterasu, would you please clean up that mess while I'm gone so I won't have to LOOK at it when I get back?"

With that, he retreated, still hearing his sister's ringing laughter behind him…


End file.
